joosyfandomcom-20200213-history
"Day 2 and The Parking Lot Incident" Transcriptions
Note that some transcripts are missing due to unsaved receipts instead of audio* S = Stuart Pot, L = Lucy Desmond implied, C = Charlie Pearsons ''-Continuing from Day 1, Stuart and Lucy wake up in Lucy's bed together and start preparing to go to school.-'' S: Good morningggg! L S: Sounds like a plan! L S: Did youuuuu... have sweet dreams? - not feeling well S: You don't...? Noo, that's not good, Bunny! What's wrong? - suggesting that it's her stomach S: Mmmm Bunnn! You want me to kiss it and make it better? L: It’s okay babe, I think I just need a minute. ''-Lucy goes to the bathroom-'' S: Okay...! ''-After a minute Stuart knocks on the door-'' S: Baby...? You doing okay in there...? - saying yes S: You sure? You want me to take you to the clinic? - saying she's sure S: ...Alright, if you're sure... I'm ready when you are, then. L: You can head to school early if you want, I might be longer than I thought... S: No, I wanna wait...! I wanna make sure you're okay! ''-Lucy comes out of the bathroom-'' S: Hey, there she is! ...You okay...? - saying yes S: *kisses her gently* You ready to go? - saying yes ''-The two get in Stu's car and drive to school. As they park in the parking lot, Lucy begins to cry.'' S: ...Hey... hey, baby...! What's wrong, Bun, are you okay? - referring to how she suspects they had sex last night S: ...What're you talking about...? L: I’m asking, did we have sex last night? S: What do you mean, "did we have sex"...? What... L: I woke up with you in my bed....naked. S: ...I couldn't sleep last night. I had a bad dream about you and I couldn't sleep. So I came over and got in bed with you - I had to make sure you were okay. ...And that's all. I came over and I... literally slept with you. L: Are you sure? S: ...I mean... I think so, yeah... L: Okay. S: Okay...? L: Yeah... S: Sorry you had to think of that, it must've been one of your night terrors, yeah? L: Yeah.....I’m sorry, Stu..... S: *kisses her gently* It's okay. *whispers* C'mon. L: ....Stu? S: Yeah...? L: Are you mad at me? S: ...Ahh, Bunny... I could never be mad at you. I just got... a little defensive last night. But, I wasn't mad at you. I love you! L: Okay, good....!! S: *rumbles* I love ya Bun! *kisses* ''-Later that day, Lucy and Charlie are sitting next to each other in class. They start talking about Lucy's suspicions.'' - talking about how she can't wait to get out of class C: Know what, I can't either! That's yet another thing we have in common! High five! *slap* L: Only twenty more minutes! C: *groans* Ohhh, thank goddd, I'm so tired... L: Me too....I had a big night! C: You alright? - brings up her suspicions C: ...Oh yeahhh...! ...Are you okay...? Are you okay, is everything... What's up? With that? L C: What happened? .....Sorry, that was probably invasive, ehhh... L C: Don't worry about it- uh, yeah, keep going. L C: Yeah...? Did you... You didn't hear him come in, or talk to him or anything before the morning? L C: Was heeee... overly affectionate this morning...? If you know what I mean...? L C: *lowly* Yeahhh, he's... got a reputation for being quite oral... L C: *gesturing to a hickey on her neck* And that wasn't there yesterday, was it...? L C: Yeah, he's a... good liar. I'll give him that... I mean, he's told you enough lies already... L C: No-no, you don't know that he lied, I mean... *stuttering* ...He hasn't told you a lot of lies, I'm just exaggerating, I don't know what I'm talking about, listen- you're engaged to a good kid. He's not... he... ''-Lucy gets up and leaves the room, upset-'' C: *whispers to self* Oh, shhhhit... *goes after her* Lucy. Lucy! ''-Lucy goes out to the parking lot-'' C: Where are you going, what are you doing? C'mon... L C: ...What?! L C: No, no, don't... c'mon, don't walk home, we'll figure this out, okay? You just need to talk things out with him more, that's it... L C: ... *sighs* ...Will you at least let me drive you home? L C: ...I'm always in trouble, Lucy... L C: I just don't want you to get hurt if you have to go. ''-Suddenly the two spot Stuart coming out to the parking lot. He stops at his car and lights a smoke as they duck down out of sight, but Stuart sees this and starts to make his way over-'' C: Shhhit!!! L C: *hisses and speaks quickly* Get out of here. Now. Or at least go behind another car, be quiet, be careful! ''-Lucy moves behind another car away from Charlie as Stuart approaches him-'' S: Where you going? C: Goin' out. S: ..."Goin' out"? C: Yeah. Going out. Leaving. S: ...Why? C: Why not? I'm fed up. It's not my day today. S: Is it ever your day Charlie? C: No. Never my day. And you know that, you know I leave all the time, sometimes you leave with me, so would you leave me alone? S: You look a bit flustered. Probably 'cos I just caught you looking at me from across the way, so uh, what the hell's going on? You wanna talk about it? C: ...You really wanna know what's going on? S: Yeah. I'd love to. C: Well what's really going on is that I'' have become quite wary that ''you have become a loose cannon lately. So I'm just kinda watching my back, y'know? S: ...What? C: Oh so you're the one playing games now? You're gonna say "what?" when you just texted me last night saying you might kill me? S: *laughs* C: I think it's you who should be telling me what's really going on, Stu. S: I think you know what's really going on. You always know what's going on. 'Cos you're always the one behind what's going on, aren't you? C: ...What are you talking about? S: "What am I talking about" stay away from her. Alright? C: ...What?! S: "WHAT?!" Don't "what?!" me. You heard me: stay away from my girl. C: ...Stuart, how am I supposed to stay away from your girl when she's around you all the time and we're friends? S: Yeah, you're not friends. And if you are, you're not gonna be friends for long. C: ......I meant you and me, are you daft?! S: Oh, we're not friends either. And if you think we are, then you're not gonna think that much longer. C: ...Stuart. S: Yes? C: ...Mate, don't look at me like that, that's scary! Don't say things like that either, that's just as scary - what the fuck is wrong with you?! S: There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just being smart for once! I know what you're doing, you're trying to take her from me, you're trying to shag her, and brag about it! Just like you do with every other girl. Not that you took them from me, but... she'd probably become the next victim wouldn't she? C: ...Stuart, I'm not trying to steal your girl... S: *LAUGHS* C: I'M NOT! Don't laugh, look at me when I'm talking to you!! S: HAVE YOU GOT YOUR GUN. C: .......What? S: Have you got your gun. C: ...I've always got my gun... S: Good. You're gonna need it if you keep spewing bullshit! C: What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not after Lucy? S: Stay away from her!! C: If you want me to stay away from her then don't hang out with me! S: That won't solve anything. I'll still find you two out in the parking lot, maybe doing more than hugging next time... C: ...Mate. S: I know she's out here. ''-There is a brief silence and Charlie stares at him, not responding - which pretty much confirms what Stuart just said-'' S: ...Yeah. ...Thought so. ...I knew something was fishy when she just told me "oh, I'm in the bathroom"... It's a lot like last night when she said "give me a minute" and she came out here to show you some lovely PDA. C: For Christ's sake, leave her alone. S: Why? What will happen if I don't? *raises voice so that Lucy can hear from nearby* I shouldn't have to leave her alone, she's my fiance! She's got... 2,000 of my life savings on her finger, for Christ's sake. C: Right well if you're certain that she's out here why don't you go ahead and tell her why you lied to her and fucked her in her sleep last night? ''-At this point a crowd of students has gathered behind them, watching the whole thing unfold, many of them recording with their phones-'' S: ...Oh she told you about that. ...Damn, she must really... know and trust you quite well to tell you something like that. C: Well she shouldn't have to tell me that, should she? S: I did not fuck her in her sleep. Are you kidding me?! *YELLS OUT* ARE YOU KIDDING ME, LUCY?! C: IF YOU THOUGHT SHE WASN'T GOING TO FIND THAT HICKEY ON HER NECK YOU WERE WRONG! S: What hickey on her neck- did you give that to her? If you found a hickey on her neck it's not mine! Must be yours! 'Cos god knows that you would do something like that! *hisses* Yeah you'd love to suck on her neck wouldn't you? She's pretty and she's blonde and she's skinny and she's got blue eyes and she's... just like all the rest for you, isn't she? *raises voice* She's got a fine arse, I know you like arse, right?! Her chest is big enough i''sn't it?!'' ''-Stuart notices the crowd behind him and turns to face them, looking and sounding insane-'' S: Oh, hey everybody! I didn't see you there!! ''-Somebody from the crowd sees Lucy, nudges their friends and they all look over. Stuart notices this-'' S: What, did you find her?! Did you find her for me?! ''-Stuart then goes behind a car and finds Lucy crouching there-'' S: ...Hey baby. ...What? What's the matter? ...You're mad at me, right? I bet you're fucking mad at me. I bet you're nothing but mad at me for telling this fucker off, because I know you like to defend him, but you know what Lucy?! HE'S A CUNT!! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, HE'S A CUNT!!! ''-Lucy gets up to leave but Stuart grabs her-'' S: Where are you going? Where you going? L S: Why? Don't you like it when I put my hands on you? Tell me you like it. C: *YELLS* LET HER GO. -Charlie has run back to his car to get his gun and now stands before them with it pointed at Stuart- C: ...Let her go, Stuart. ''-Stuart stares at him, then breaks out into hysterical laughter-'' S: Oh you do have your gun! Look at you, you've got a gun!! Good for you!!! What, are you gonna kill me? You gonna shoot me?! You're really gonna land your arse in jail over a stupid girl?! ''-Charlie tilts his gun down and shoots Stuart in the right foot. Stuart gasps and lets go of Lucy-'' C: Call her stupid again and it'll be your head next time. ''-Charlie turns to Lucy while Stuart writhes on the ground screaming and authorities come-'' C: Lucy, leave and don't come back. Now. S: *cries and reaches out to her* No, no ??? don't leave, I'm sorry!!! Lucy!!! Baby please, I'm sorry!!! ''-Charlie drops the gun and gets put in handcuffs by the school officer. He looks at Lucy again-'' C: Just go home. ...Go home, have some tea, try and have a good night. Forget about it. ''-As he's carried away, Lucy tries to get him back, desperately trying to talk to the officer. Charlie tries to tell her to stop-'' C: Lucy! Lucy... S: LUCYYY... *wails and gasps* OH, NO... LUCY, BABY... Don't leave me... Don't leave me!!!